High School
by T34L-L1BR4
Summary: AU were trolls and humans live on the same planet. Everyone attends high school together. One-shots. Lots of ships. Suggestions welcome.
1. First Day

**Dane, Dave, Rose: 10th**

**Anyone else mentioned in this chapter: 9th**

"Dane!"

The Strider brothers all turned around to see Jade and Jake coming towards them. Jade was running full speed towards her boyfriend.

"Oof," Dane muttered as the girl crashed into him, hugging his neck tightly. Dave started laughing at his twin's expense.

"Hey bro," Dirk said as he fist bumped Jake.

"Hello!" Jake said cheerfully.

"Rose! Roxy! Over here!" Dave called to the Lalonds as they exited their car.

Rose walked over, calm as ever. Roxy however was bouncing around with excitement.

"You managed to stay sober for your first day of highschool?" Dirk teased Roxy.

"Shut up," she said. "Rose hid all the alcohol. I had no choice but to show up sober."

Dave ignored them and continued to search the crowded front steps. Kids were milling around saying hi to friends they hadn't see since before summer break. Most groups were all human or all troll, few were intermingling. It was his second year at the school and he still wasn't used to it. At the middle school, troll and humans were seen together all the time. In elementary school it was uncommon _not_ to have a friend who wasn't your species. Dave was jerked out of his musing when he spotted a familiar green ghost shirt. John had spotted the group too and he and his cousin were making their way over.

"Janey!" Roxy said happily, alerting everyone to the cousins' arrival. Roxy ran forward and gave Jane a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in for-ev-errrrr!" she exclaimed, drawing out the last word.

"You were over at my house last week and you pestered me yesterday," Jane reminded her.

"It's been for-ev-errrrr!" Roxy repeated, hugging her friend tighter.

"Hey John, Jane," Jade greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Jade!" the two answered.

Dave and John fist bumped.

"I'm going to get lost on the way to my first class, I can just feel it," John said.

"This place is confusing as hell," Dave agreed with him.

"Dane, you'll have to show me around so I don't get lost," Jade said with a giggle.

"I don't know Jade, Dave and I promised Dirk we'd help him out," Dane said teasingly.

"Fuck you," Dirk answered. "Jake and I are going to breeze through this place like it's not even fucking there."

"Because we are boss," Jake added.

"Damn right," Dirk nodded. He grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him off, presumably to their first class.

Jane pouted slightly because she didn't get to say hi to Jake.

"Get rid of that frown, girl!" Roxy yelled at her. "Come on, we are going to get so schooled."

She then grabbed Jane much like Dirk had just grabbed Jake and dragged her off.

"I have to go make sure they won't get lost," Rose told the four kids that were left. "I'll see you all at lunch."

"Bye," they said as she walked off.

"So," Dave started to say but was interrupted but a yelling behind him.

"Joooooooohn!"

John was then tackled into a hug by a cerulean blooded troll.

"Hey Vriska," John said, looking up at his on/off girlfriend.

Jade giggled and Dane smirked as Vriska got off of John and helped him up. Dave got the scowl off of his face before anyone could notice.

"Hey Harley. Hey twins I can't tell apart," Vriska greeted the rest of them.

"One of them has orange tipped hair, it's not that hard to tell them apart" Jade said.

"Yeah but people still have to give a shit to remember who dyed their hair, and I don't," Vriska answered.

"It's not that hard," Jade huffed.

"Whatever," Vriska said, flipping her hair. "Come on, John, let's go." She started to walk off.

John shrugged apologetically before following her.

Dave clenched his hand into a fist. Why did John even hang out with that bitch?

"So, Dave, you going to come with us?" Dane asked as he put his arm around Jade's soulder.

"Nah, man, I'll just head off myself," Dave answered.

Dane shrugged and he and Jade walked away. Once they were gone, Dave stuck his hands in his pockets and began walked towards his first hour.

"Hey cool kid," he heard an all to familiar voice say behind him. He almost smiled as he turned around.

"Hey, Rezi. 'Sup?"

**In case it wasn't clear. Dane is Davesprite, hence the orange tipped hair.**


	2. Good Morning

**Okay, so this takes place the same day as "First Day".**

**Porrim & Kankri: 12th**

**Debbie & Samuel: 11th**

**Kanaya: 10th**

**Equius & Karkat: 9th**

**Nepeta: 8th**

"Karkat, it is time to get up and get ready for the first day of school," Kanaya said as she shook her younger brother's shoulder.

"Fuck off, asshole," Karkat grumbled. He pulled the covers over his head.

Kanaya huffed and left the room.

"Is he up yet?" her older brother asked as she walked past him.

"No, Samuel. Karkat is not awake yet. If you know of a better way to get him up and ready for school, please do so," Kanaya answered.

Samuel laughed and ruffled Kanaya's hair. "Of course I know how to wake him up, Naya. Give me a minute."

Kanaya continued downstairs while Samuel ducked into Karkat's room.

"Kar, time to wake up," Samuel said as he shook the youngest in the family.

"Let me sleep, fuckass," was the muffled reply.

"You know how Mom feels about that type of language," Samuel mock scolded.

"Fuck off."

"Nope," Samuel said cheerfully. He then grabbed hold of Karkat's blankets and ripped them off, flinging Karkat to the floor in the process.

"Sam! What the hell!" Karkat screamed from his spot on the floor.

"Get up, Kar, it's your first day of school. You are now a high schooler, embrace it."

"Jackass," Karkat muttered. But he got up off the floor and walked over to his closet to change.

Samuel laughed and left the room.

"Is everyone up?" Dolorosa asked her youngest daughter when she entered the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Porrim is awake. I have not seen Kankri yet. Samuel is waking up Karkat now," Kanaya answered.

"Good. Can you set the table for me? Breakfast is almost ready."

Kanaya got out the plates. By the time she was done, Porrim and Kankri had come into the kitchen. Kankri was still half asleep so he was blessedly quiet. Porrim was still glowing brightly as she sat down. The three girls in the family were all rainbow drinkers. Kanaya had just recently learned how to control the luminescent chemicals in her skin.

"Hey, Rim, can you turn off the lights?" Samuel asked as he walked in.

"Oh, sure," Porrim said, seeming to only just realize she was still glowing.

"Samuel, where is Karkat? Kanaya said you were waking him," Dolorosa said to her middle child.

"He's coming, don't worry," Samuel said as he grabbed some of the bacon his mom had made. "Debbie's giving me a ride today," he told her. "She's outside now so I have to go."

"She's outside? Well invite her in. Honestly, where are you manners?" Dolorosa chided him.

"Mom," Samuel complained.

"She can eat with us, bring her in."

Samuel groaned but went outside to invite his girlfriend in.

"Hey, Deb," he said, giving her a quick peck of=n the cheek. "My mom has invited you in for breakfast and there is no way in hell she's taking 'no' for an answer."

"Alright, I've got Nepeta and Equius with me. Kurloz took Meulin," Debbie said.

"I'm sure they're invited too," Samuel said. "You know how my mom is."

"Oh yeah," Debbie giggled. "The meow the merrier. Nep, Equ, come on, we're going inside."

Nepeta climbed out of the car eagerly, and Equius followed slowly.

"Hi, Samew," Nepeta said brightly.

"Good morning," Equius said with a nod.

"Good to see you two."

They went back inside and intercepted Karkat on his way to the kitchen.

"Morning assholes," Karkat greeted.

"Hi Karkitty," Nepeta said, unfazed by Karkat's words.

Equius, however, glared at Karkat. "You shouldn't talk to my sisters like that. I request you apologize."

Karkat just flipped him off as he walked into the kitchen. Equius looked like he wanted to say something else, so Debbie put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head at him. Equius was one of the few people how knew Karkat personaly and still took his insults seriously. Though to be fair, Karkat probably meant them when referring to Equius.

"Hello Debbie, it's great to see you again," Dolorosa said. "And you have Nepeta and Equius with you. That's lovely."

Porrim and Kankri left soon after; Porrim mentioning to her mother quickly that she was thirsty and Kankri agreed to let her feed before school.

The guests stayed for only about ten minutes before they had to leave to get Nepeta to the middle school on time. Porrim and Kankri weren't ready yet so Debbie offered to take Karkat and Kanaya too.

**So, yeah, Debbie is The Disciple and Samuel is The Signless.**


	3. Texting

**Okay so this takes place before "First Day".**

**Rose & Kanaya: 9th**

**Everyone else: 8th**

"Hey, Rose, can you help me with number fourteen?" John asked, without looking up from his math homework.

Rose didn't answer.

Jane looked up from her work.

"I can't believe it."

Roxy looked over at her sister and giggled.

"John, Rose fell asleep," Jane told him.

John looked over at Rose. Her head was down on the table and she was indeed asleep.

The four were at the public library, working on homework.

John giggled and poked Rose with his pencil. She didn't react.

"Man, she is out like a light," John commented.

"Not surprising," Roxy said. "She's been up until three writing those fanfictions."

"And how do you know that?" Jane asked her best friend.

"I read them during class," Roxy said as if Jane should already know this.

Jane shook her head. "And here I thought you were reading your text book."

"Oh please, Janey, you know me better than that."

_~Discord. I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord. Whatev-_

John grabbed Rose's ringing phone.

"She got a text. What's it saw – say?" Roxy asked

"**Hello Rose. It is Kanaya. **," John read. "Kanaya, I know that name," he thought aloud.

"That Karkat's older sister, right?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah!"

Roxy giggled. "Ohhhh~ I know her. She's Rose's cursh – crush."

John smiled. "Really?" he started typing on the phone.

"John, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Answering the text," John said.

"Ooooh watcha' say?" Roxy asked quickly, trying to pull the phone away from John.

John just showed them the screen.

**she's not here right now, she's asleep!**

"You missed out on a great prank opportunity," Jane said.

John just shrugged. "Well, it was the truth."

_~Discord. I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the mid-_

"She texted back?"

"Yeah. Look."

**How Would You Answer The Phone If You Were Asleep?**

"Okay, give me the phone. You clearly can't handle the responsibility," Jane said and went to snatch the phone.

"Nooo! I'll do it right this time."

**oh yeah. you caught me. i am anything but sleeping right now. it is truly rose you are talking to**

"John, that was horrible. You don't even sound like Rose," Jane told him.

"Well it's not like Rose has talked to her before," Roxy interjected. "She has no way of knowing."

_~Discord. I'm howli-_

**Anyway, I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Work On The History Project Together. As A Team.**

-.-.-.-.-

Kanaya banged her head on her desk. Karkat looked up at her, surprised.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am perfectly fine," she mumbled, not bringing her head up. _Idiot!_ She thought angrily at herself.

-.-.-.-.-

"What should I say?" John asked, slightly panicked.

"Say you can't talk now, but don't turn her down, Rose might want to work with her," Jane advised.

"And tell hert – her – to text you at 2 am," Roxy added.

"So she can answer while in a fanfiction writing haze?" Jane asked, frowning at Roxy.

"Hey, I've answered guys in durken –drunken – hazes and really bad hangovers and they keep calling so I don't see the problem," Roxy held up her hands in defense.

"I'm answering," John said.

**sorry cant talk now. try again 2am or something**

-.-.-.-.-

Kanaya frowned as she read the text. Her head returned to its painful position on her desk.

"Seriously, Kanaya, what the fuck is wrong?" Karkat asked.

"I lack the skills required for courtship," Kanaya answered him.

"Yeah well that's because Porrim and Sam stole them. Fucking bastards. Who were you trying to 'court' anyway?"

"Rose."

"LaLonde?

"Yes."

"You're flushed for her?"

"I find her interesting. She makes good comments in class. However, she appears to drop most formalities when communicating by phone."

"Well I'd love to talk more about this shit, I really would, but Gamzee and Sollux are waiting outside for me," Karkat said as he got up.

"No, it is fine. Enjoy your movie," Kanaya answered.

"Alright, see you the fuck later."

**GamTav will most likely happen, JohnKat, may or may not happen. We'll see.**


End file.
